The Betrayal
by MidnightPixie25
Summary: A young fairy girl befriends a human boy and the boy betrayed her trust. She vowed revenge, but will she forgive him before her soul turns black. And will she fall in love before she loses all sense of hope? I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it's been awhile since I've been on here, dealing with school and all. I plan to redo all the chapters since there are errors in the spelling and grammar.

Thanks for being patient xx

Chapter 1

One upon a time, there was a young fairy who was known as the most beautiful of them all. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and wings that sleek and black. And not once had they ever failed her. Her mother died in child birth, so she was learning how to protect the magical moors that were her home, and home to hundreds of other types of magical creatures. She was taught by her father, before he was sent to help fight in the war against humans that wanted to destroy the moor. He never came back. Now with both parents dead, she was alone in a world at war, with hundreds of creatures to protect.

As she grew she leant all there is to know about protecting those she considered family. And one day, a young human boy came into the moors, hoping to find something worth a bit of money at the market. She allowed him to live as long as he stayed away and return what he took, he gave the gems back, but he didn't stay away. He liked her, and they soon became friends. Siblings, if you will, even though they didn't share blood. He learnt all about fairies and her about humans

However, it didn't last long. As she continued to protect her loved ones from the humans who wanted them dead, the king of the humans wanted her head, and offered a huge some of gold to the one who could vanquish her.

On her seventeenth birthday, the boy gave her a necklace as a gift of their friendship, but she didn't know what was to come. He then drugged her, and as he was about to kill her he threw away knife that was meant for her heart, he could not kill her. So, he took her wings instead, and claimed the gold reward.

The fairy felt betrayed in the worst way possible. Her friendship tossed aside for a sack of gold. He tried to apologise to her, claiming he needed the money for food, even though he was fed when he came to the moors. He knew by betraying his fairy friend, the other creatures would no longer except him as the once did.

He left with the promise of revenge from all those he once knew, including the person who he considered a sister. He walked away, regretting his decision. And as he walked, the young fairy who saved his life vowed he would feel the pain and betrayal she felt, and as a single tear fell, her soul started to blacken, ever so slightly. She also vowed that if he could make it up to her, before her soul turned black, she would forgive him.

You may want to know the names of the two broken friends. The boy was named Carlisle. And the young fairy, her name was Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

2014

Life is good. The moors have been safe ever since the warriors, under my command, who protected the moor defeated the army led by the human king in 1656, just after the traitor left.

It turns out that Carlisle, whose last name is Cullen, was turned into a vampire in his early twenties. Lucky me, I got to make his life a living hell until he is a pile of burnt ash.

Over the years Carlisle has made up quite a few friends and quiet a big coven, consisting of five members; much larger than the usual two or three.

His 'friends' consist of briefly staying with the Volturi, the royalty of the vampire race, and then travelling all over the globe meeting nomads here and there. What strikes me is that he tried to make the Volturi change their diet! But there is no way in the Nine Circles of Hell would they even think of such a thing.

His coven lives the life of a 'normal' family, his mate Esme plays the role of the perfect housewife, doting on her five adopted children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are mated, so are Alice and Jasper, while Edward is the single one. And that is their family.

They all live the perfect life, moving every few years to not suspicious to the humans they were around, as they didn't age, it would look weird if they didn't age while they were living among humans. Carlisle is a doctor with tones of work opportunities, and the kids go to high school and collage over and over again; and that is where I will be joining them, along with my loyal companion, Tristan.

Tristan was a normal panther, but when was caught in a trap set by humans, I saved him and now he serves a lifelong debt to me. But I see him as a companion, one that is bound to do my bidding and allow me to turn him into any animal or into a human anytime I want. Which is good because cats, even wild ones, are extremely loyal whether it be to a mate, or an owner.

But back to school with the Cullen kids, I will be joining Forks High School in the tiny town of Forks, Washington; and I will join as a junior, so that will put me in the same year group as Edward and Alice, while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are seniors. All this means I have to buy a house in the tiniest town I have ever seen in my long life.

But the only good things about small towns is that there are no secrets as you tell the wrong person, your secret isn't one anymore.

Which is exactly why I hope this town is no different.


End file.
